


We'll meet again

by LoonaOrbit12



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Did this instead of my homework, F/F, How Do I Tag, I don't know how this works, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaOrbit12/pseuds/LoonaOrbit12
Summary: "Perhaps one day, We will meet again as characters in a different story. Maybe we'll share a lifetime then." -Pavana
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 15





	We'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohyeon's thoughts are italicized.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any grammatical errors.

Summer went by so quickly. It's probably the same thing over and over again. You go to work, talk, do meetings, go home, and all. Everything is just a cycle. It's a routine at this point. Why do I even bother thinking that change will happen? We were happy. But fate had other plans.

"Hey, love. Let's go to the new coffee shop downtown?"

"Sure, I'll drive. Let me just go get my coat."

It was perfect. We were made for each other. We were so happy. As cliche as this sounds, she was my soulmate. My other half. We constantly made each other laugh. When one is down, the other one always tries to cheer them up. That's how it's always been.

"You tired unnie?"

"Hmm, yeah."

"Well, you're just in luck, I'm giving free hugs."

"Hahaha, I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

But it seemed like, we forgot we are humans too. We forgot that life goes on no matter what. Life has its ups and downs, and we promised that we would always support each other. That means trying new things. Taking risks and getting opportunities to reach closer to our goal. But we were cowards. 

We were scared of how fast everything is going. We became cowards because we were in love. And we both know, that's how everything went down.

"Unnie, I heard you got your acceptance letter. Have you opened it already?"

"Yeah, about that, I-"

"Did you get in, love?"

_I'm scared. Please._

"Yeah, I did."

_I should be happy for you. I am. But why am I disappointed too?_

"That's great unnie. I know you could do it. I'm so proud of you. Let's go celebrate then! Have you told your mom yet? Tell her first. Then after we will go celeb-"

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go-"

"No."

"What? Oh did you tell your mom already? Okay, then. Let's go prepare now- wait. Why are you crying? Is everything okay love? Hey come on, tell me."

"Yoohyeon-ah, I love you, just, listen to me first, okay. I love you so much. You've always been there for me. That's why. That's why I won't go. I-"

_I can't be selfish. I don't want to hold you back._

"What? What are you talking about? Come on, now isn't this your dream? You're a step closer to reaching it love. I'll always be here for you, okay?" 

_You finally got in. We should be happy right?_

"I can't."

"What do you mean, Minji-unnie? Okay, let's sit down for a while. Now tell me. What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't leave you. I love you so much. I've thought about it and I just can't. I can't leave you here, Yooh"

_I'm sorry, love. This is my fault._

"No, no, no. Unnie. Listen. No. I am not letting you do that for me. Even if we are miles away, I will always be here for you. You're not leaving me. I may not be with you physically, but I am with you. We got this, alright? "

"Please, I don't want to."

_I love you so much. Did you know that?_

"This your dream! You're reaching it, you're closer, to it!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO. SO PLEASE. PLEASE JUST. Can we just talk about this later please?"

_I don't want you to regret it._

"Love, we have t-"

"Please, I'm tired, Yooh."

"Okay, unnie. Come here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_I love you and I can't make you choose._

I didn't want you to leave me too. I was scared. I was happy for you. But the thought of you leaving scared me. I got so used to always being with you. Always being the one to cheer you up. I love you. I promised to support your dreams. I'm sorry. I didn't want to be selfish.

"Let's go to that new coffee shop downtown love?"

"I would love to but I have to write this essay right now love, maybe later. "

"Oh, okay."

You were pulling away. Was it my fault? For always pestering you about it. I only want what's best for you. I want us to go back to the way we were. But we can't do that now, can we? 

"How are you doing, love?"

"I'm fine, just trying to finish this work."

"It's late already, let's go to sleep?"

"I can't, I have to finish this first. I'll be there. Just sleep first."

"I love you."

"I know."

We fought again. Will you forgive me this time love? 

"We need to talk."

"Is this about the-"

"We can't keep putting this behind us! You said we will talk later about this. When is later exactly love?"

I need to know. 

"I don't know why we have to talk about this. I already made my decision. Didn't I make that clear enough?"

You're scared too, I should have known that.

"I know that's not what you want. I'm not letting you do that just because of me."

"Well, that's what I want. I don't want to go anymore."

"I'm not letting you do this, I don't want to make you regret it."

"I'm not gonna regret it! Just respect my decision. You said you'll always be there for me, so please?"

_Don't forget that._

"How sure are you? That you are not gonna regret it?"

"I- I'm very sur-"

"No, you're not. You hesitated."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I know now. In your hesitation, I found my answer. 

"Wanna go to the coffee shop?"

"I'm tired."

_I never wanted this to happen. Please don't forget our promise?_

"You want some huggies?"

"I'm busy right now."

"Oh, okay. Just hug me if you want to. I'm still giving free hugs."

It hurts so much. You said you didn't want to leave me and you didn't. You're still close to me, yet you're also too far. Are we growing apart?

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"How was your day love?"

"Tiring, I just want to sleep right now."

"Okay love. Sleep well."

We still love each other. Everything is still the same. But we are not who we were anymore.

"Oh come on, what even are the requirements for this job?"

"Did something happen love?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to get into part-time jobs. Don't worry."

"Love-"

"If this is gonna be about it again, don't say it anymore."

You are meant to be bigger than this love. You were not supposed to be looking for jobs or anything. You should be preparing. This counted as trying new things right?

"Minji, you know just because you're moving across the country, it doesn't mean that you will be leaving her."

"Mom, come on. It's too far. We will be miles apart from each other."

"She did say she'll always be there for you. You just need to trust her."

"I'm scared, mom. I don't know what will happen if I will go."

"You wouldn't know, because you haven't tried it yet. "Everything is about taking risks, Minji-ah. You just have to accept the consequences."

I didn't mean to listen to you and your mom. But she was right. 

Life is all about risks. We just gotta choose the ones who are worth the risk. But it was too late. I shouldn't have pushed you too much.

"How long are we gonna pretend that this isn't bothering us? 

"I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU! I- isn't this what you want? I'm doing this for us. I want us to work."

"I want you to think of yourself for once. Are you just gonna stay here for the rest of your life? And do what? Find some crappy jobs downtown?"

"It doesn't matter if it's crappy or not because I'm with you! Why are you pushing me away?"

I never meant to push you away. I got too caught up in my feelings that I forgot about yours. 

"I'm not. I'm trying to think rationally Minji. Do you think, this is easy for me? I'm scared too. I'm scared of you leaving me! But that doesn't mean that I want you to stay, nor I want you to leave. I want what's best for you, and you and I both know, what that is."

"It's not for you to decide what's best for me. Fine. If you want me gone. Then I'll leave."

Are you leaving me?

"Minji..., I'm-"

That's the first time you'd ever shut the door on me. I was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those to you. 

I tried to talk to you so many times. Yet, I couldn't. I figured you needed space. We weren't just gonna end it like that, right love?

Weeks had passed. I still haven't talked to you. Do we still have time love? 

"Hello? Unnie, are you there? I don't know if you're listening to me right now, but, can we talk? Please. Meet me at the coffee shop. I- I love you. I miss you. Please."

You're here. You still remember our place after all. I love you. I missed you so much. I wish I can hold you again. But I can't do this anymore. I can't keep holding you back. I'm hurting you love, and you're just blindingly letting me. I'm always gonna be here for you, alright?

"Hey, love. Before you say anything. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was mad but that doesn't justify what I did. I'm sorry.

"It's okay, unnie. I understand."

I'm so sorry. 

"You're scaring me. Did something happen, love?

I don't want to look at you. I don't want to see you break.

"Are you happy?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Just answer me. Are you?"

"I, I am. I- I am happy. Let's not think about it now."

_I have to. I have to do this. This is the only way. You gotta do it, Yoohyeon. It's breaking my heart, thinking about what I'm about to do._

"Let's break up."

"What?"

"Let's-

"Are you serious? What did I do?"

"We, we're not like before, Minji. You are not happy with this anymore. We are not happy."

"I am, happy. We are okay, love. Please don't do this."

"I can't. We can't keep pretending. It's time we face it."

"Why? What did I do? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Please. We need this. You and I need some time. Apart."

"If you mean that. Then, why can't you look into my eyes? Say it. But look at me."

I can't. If I do. I might regret it. You might hate me for this. But it's worth it. You're going for your dreams after all.

"Let's break up. I am not happy with it anymore."

I'm sorry. I must have gone mad.

"You promised me. You said you'll always be there for me. So why? Are we just gonna, end it like this?"

" I don't wanna hurt you."

"But you are! You are hurting me."

"I'm sorry. But we can't. We can't always stay like this."

"Is this what you want? Okay then. I'm sorry, for making you like this. I just wanted to be with you. I guess that wasn't the right choice then?"

This hurts so much. I love you. It's killing me inside. I wish, someone told me that this would be a bad idea. But, anything for you right?

"Promise me one thing. That you'll reach your dreams, with or without me."

Years had passed. It's been years since I last saw you, and years since we made that promise. Are you happy now, unnie? I heard you're a lawyer now. I knew you could do it. You finally reached your dreams. I don't know if someone told you this but, I'm an author now. I'm not that famous. But I found what I finally want. I finally found something that is for me. We are both happy now, right?

I wonder, will we ever meet again? 

Fate has a funny way of working things out. 

_Do you know that saying?_

_"Perhaps one day we will meet again as characters in a different story, maybe we'll share a lifetime then ."_

_Maybe one day, we will meet again._

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and a Jiyoo too. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
